


Loose Mouth

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: "Barry is a nymphomaniac ..." Oliver lets go, not knowing that Joe is behind him.





	Loose Mouth

The Central City sprinter was a demanding lover.

No matter the place, the time or the day, if Barry wanted to have a "  _nice moment_  " with his partner, he would get it. He knew, after all, how to persuade his boyfriend, how to tempt him to make him succumb, how to seduce him with his smile and his eyes. Oliver knows that he should not be aroused by his good boy's face, that he should not feel his blood boil in his veins because of his clumsy childish flirting, but he does so and again and again fall into his arms ... or legs.

Those long legs that tangled around his waist, trapping him without allowing him to leave unless his owner was satisfied. And hurray that Oliver loved to satisfy him!

He loved how he moved against him, how he surrounded him. How I took what I wanted from him. As he received it inside, giving him choked sighs and moans that danced on his ear. As his teeth bit the skin of his neck and as his soft hands, very different from his calluses because of the bow, they walked free on his back, marking trails with his nails.

No matter how many times he took it, Barry always wanted more.

Maybe it was because of his powers, maybe because of his young age but Barry always wanted more, even though the Starling City goalie had given his all.

 _You're exhausted and are those dark circles?_ Caitlin had said as he watched that slight shadow under his eyes when the millionaire arrives in Central City after spending the night with his young partner in the Arrow Cave.

"Barry is a nymphomaniac ..." Oliver says, not knowing that Joe is behind him.

He is only aware of it when he understands that the surprised look of the redhead is not directed at him, but behind his back.

Joe West sees it, once the blonde turns around invaded by curiosity, with a frown and arms crossed at chest height ... He did not seem to be exactly happy.

Oliver only wished the earth would swallow him, or better, that the alarm in STAR Labs would sound warning of the new villain on duty.

Is it bad to desire the speed of your partner to run away from your  _father-_  in-  _law_  ?

_You're a coward, Oliver Queen._


End file.
